Sato Masaki
Sato Masaki (佐藤優樹; Satō Masaki) is a 10th generation member of Morning Musume. Profile *'Name:' Satou Masaki (佐藤優樹) *'Nicknames:' Masaki (まさき), Maa-chan *'Birthdate:' May 7, 1999 (age 13) *'Birthplace:' Hokkaido, Japan *'Bloodtype:' A *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-09-29: Member **2011-09-29: Morning Musume Member *'Up-Front Agency Status:' **2011-09-29: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 1 Year *'Morning Musume Color:' Teal *'Hobbies: '''Playing drums, riding horses *'Special skills: Ballet and playing piano *'Favorite food: '''Soba, udon, plum sheets *'Favorite color: 'Yellow and green *'Philosophy: Being Smiley *'Charm Point:' Eyelashes *'Motto:' "Don't be noisy" *'Favorite word:' "Deshou" *'Favorite Morning Musume song:' "Maji Desu ka Ska!", "Fantasy ga Hajimaru" *'Looks up to:' Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa *'Hello! Project groups:' **Morning Musume (2011-) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-) **Harvest (2012-) History 2011 Sato Masaki was selected from Morning Musume's 10th Generation audition to join the group on September 29, 2011, along with Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, and former Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member Kudo Haruka. The tenth generation made their official presentation on the same day they were announced as new members in the "Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~" concert, and they participated in a performance of the song "Tomo". They also participated in the end of the song "Namidacchi". 2012 On April 18, it was announced that Tanaka Reina and the 9th & 10th Generation members will participate in a new stage play titled Stacey’s Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical ran from June 6-12. During the last few days of her first concert tour, she cut her hair short. On October 10, it was announced that Sato would be a member of the new unit Harvest alongside Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, and Takeuchi Akari. Singles Participated In Morning Musume *Pyocopyoco Ultra (Debut) *Ren'ai Hunter *One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show *Wakuteka Take a chance Harvest *Forest Time Works TV Programs *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) Theatre *2012 Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki Radio *2012– Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) DVDs *2012.07.11 Greeting ~Sato Masaki~ (Greeting 〜佐藤優樹〜) Photobooks Group *2012.09.10 Morning Musume Kyuukies & Juukies 1st official Photo Book (モーニング娘。9・10期 1st official Photo Book) Trivia *She is the sixth Morning Musume member to come from Hokkaido. *She is often tired. *In elementary school, she was called Maasa alot because of her name Masaki, and her resemblance to Sudo Maasa from Berryz Koubou. *She has played the piano since she was two. *Practiced drums starting in her third year of Elementary school, but stopped two years ago as of 2012. *Is practiced to competition level obstacle jumping in horse back riding. *Considers her charm point to be her eyelashes. *Her mom is a huge fan of Morning Musume. *She, along with Kudo Haruka, are the youngest members of Morning Musume. *She blew a kiss during her second time on stage and called it MasaKiss. *She is the only 10th generation member that has not had past experience in the entertainment industry. *She along with 9th generation member Fukumura Mizuki are the only two Morning Musume members to be left handed. *She believes she can't lose at having perfect pitch. *Calls her father "Chichi" instead of "Papa" or "Otousan". *Said that her friends give her the energy through out the day and that they make her smile. *She has the same birthday as 5th generation member Konno Asami and former Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member Maeda Irori. *She has said that if she were not a member of Morning Musume, she would want to be a piano teacher. *She spoke English until she was five years old, when she began kindergarten, and had to start using Japanese. *She said that she grew up watching Disney Channel shows in English, and still does (despite no longer understanding the language). *She usually forgets and stumbles on speaking lines on stage. *She is the second 10th generation member to get an eHello Greeting DVD. *When asked what aspect of her makeup she is most particular about, she said she rarely wears makeup so she does not know. *She is known to be affectionate with fellow members, particularly sharing hugs with Tanaka Reina and Michishige Sayumi. *She is very close to generation mate Kudo Haruka. *Fans has stated that she has a striking resemblence to her 4th generation senpai Ishikawa Rika. *She said if she could be any animal she would be a dog. *She stated that her fellow 10th generation member, Ishida Ayumi is her greatest rival. *Kudo Haruka stated that Sato is an airhead and one of the nosiest in Morning Musume. *''DisneyLand'' is her favourite place. External Links *10th Generation Blog *Hello! Project profile *Hello! Project discography Category:10th Generation Category:2011 additions Category:Morning Musume Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:Blood type A Category:Members from Hokkaido Category:1999 births Category:10th Generation Albums In Category:May Births Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:10th Generation shows in Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Harvest